


easy rider

by qfwfq_mitosis_ritzer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, ヘタリア, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qfwfq_mitosis_ritzer/pseuds/qfwfq_mitosis_ritzer
Summary: a distant spring, Wang Yao and Ivan rode to the southern America...
Kudos: 6





	easy rider

人很少有死掉的，他们大多都是慢慢垮掉的。  
9月30日下午，王耀坐在西城区某条胡同的院子里。他的头顶，花架上的丝瓜翠绿，南瓜肥硕，这是北京明朗的秋日。隔壁家有人开动摩托，发动机轰鸣声滚滚如雷。这本该是一个宁静的下午，可轰鸣的浪尖闪耀出另一个声音：我将迟到，为我们早已约好的相会；当我到达，我的头发会变灰···*  
白晃晃的日光照耀的悠长巷子里，王耀好像听到1949年的机车声划破七十年的时空，车灯打出圆锥形的灯光，照亮1943年斯大林格勒飘落的明亮雪花。

王耀接到一张花花绿绿的海报时，首先见到一只雪白而宽大的手，手指甲涂了紫罗兰色指甲油，紫色和白色相互映衬，异常鲜明。他抬头，看见一个高大的白金长发斯拉夫女人正笑眯眯地俯视自己，她体型结实，一双紫色眼睛却柔和得出奇，让人想到曼哈顿夜总会里的那些穿亮片紧身短裙、总是笑着的美丽女巨人。王耀靠在他的摩托车旁，有些恍惚地看着来者，他才注意到女人身着猩红色的军礼服，短裙裙摆足足在膝盖之上起码二十厘米，一双长腿十分有力量感。斯拉夫女人笑着用相当不地道的英语和他说：新奥尔良有狂欢节。你想不想去狂欢节？你一定要去，我有几个姐妹在那里，她们做爱时可以说中文。她们喜欢你。一路顺风，圣安德鲁保佑你。  
王耀有些无奈地冲她笑笑。女人站在他身边歪着头看他，双脚来回交叉，并没有离去的打算。他往游行队伍望去，尽头还在远处。幸好这时他的同伴手握方形扁玻璃瓶装的伏特加从不远处的一家商店出来，在攒动的各色人头中，伊万.布拉金斯基健壮如熊的肉感身体和总是笼罩着一层软糊糊、闪亮亮空气的、男孩般的脸庞十分显眼。伊万走近，看见他的同族，嘴角扬起沁甜如蜂蜜，而幽深的眼窝里躺着的一双紫罗兰色眼睛却丝毫没有温度，仿佛它永远留在了1943年2月的斯大林格勒，不论它的主人走到哪里。  
王耀如释重负地对斯拉夫女人说：这是我的同伴。我陪他出来散散心。他不清楚为什么自己要向她解释。  
女人露出暧昧的笑容，她睃了像由霜糖和冰块同时拼凑而成的男人一眼，对王耀说：“我叫安娜。”然后她转身，离开时与伊万说了什么，他们简短的对话里方言很重，王耀未能听懂。太阳明晃晃的，俄语浑厚的卷舌音使听者一阵眩晕。  
你们说了什么？名为安娜的女人扭动着走开后，王耀问伊万。他们靠着各自的摩托车坐在人行道的台阶上，大街里是红色洪流般的游行队伍，其间充斥着金色萨克斯、大鼓和漫天飞舞的闪亮纸片。王耀想到一个短语：流动的盛宴。这是他在莫斯科的地下文学社团里读到的书。此刻他身边有不少穿呢子西服外套搭牛仔裤的青年，他们互相推攘，嘴里骂骂咧咧，像永远在醉酒之中。王耀掏出随身带的水壶喝了一口，工业流水线上生产出的大吉岭红茶包的味道远不及他早年在故土喝到的茶。但是你没法对此要求更多了，这就是美国。他想，世界各地的青年都是一样的，都有着不加掩饰的眼神。女仪仗队员们走路时腿踢得老高，蜜色的大腿夸张地露出。街上挤满骚动的肉体。  
伊万近乎吮吸地喝酒：“她说她也会去狂欢节，期待遇见我们。她说的是什么狂欢节？”  
王耀把海报递给伊万。这张海报用了一种深得近乎潮湿的紫色和亮得刺眼的莹绿色，上面印满了面具、火焰和十字架。种种要素加起来使之看上去更像某种含有致幻成分糖果的包装纸，而不是一张海报。他小心地观察着伊万，因为他深知伊万对这些事都无动于衷。  
新奥尔良，本年的斋戒日？伊万念道。他像十岁小孩阅读榨汁机使用书一样认真。  
他把海报折好，放进上衣口袋。他们都穿着有很多口袋的夹棉短外套，哔叽长裤和皮靴，戴黑色皮手套。这一套放在伊万身上正好，而穿在王耀身上却快要把他给吞没。  
“你想去吗？”王耀随口一问。但是伊万看着他，紫色眼睛迷糊地闪耀。他当即就明白伊万在想什么：两个人的生活是一条山间的河，大多数时候是王耀在掌控，他把水流安排得不急不缓；但任何一个拐角都是出于伊万的意愿，伊万规定了生活的形状，王耀再去填满它，用植物油、什锦炒饭、盐水和纱布。这样细致的关怀，作为回报，就是任由伊万爱他。

1949年仲春，印第安那州刚下过雨的道路上弥散着泥土清香。空旷的长长道路上驶过两辆线条流畅的摩托车，它们让人想到展览馆里的小型恐龙骨架：轻盈、均匀。王耀对坐骑颇下了一番心思，从加垫子的靠背和每日被擦得光亮的后视镜就可以看出。他努力把摩托车打造成一个漂泊的小家，不管在哪都可以安定下来，生根发芽。而伊万则不然，他完全是用自己的蛮力，血淋淋地去征服胯下的钢铁野兽，作风硬朗一如他在斯大林格勒前线的日子。不太可能有旅馆愿意接收来路不明的中国人与苏联人，于是他们自觉地风餐露宿。两人从伊利诺亚南下，刚驶进印第安那的州界不久，就遇上了一场雨。王耀认为这不是什么好征兆。他们在路边的森林中停了一个下午使衣服稍微干些。那时王耀嚼着草根蹲在一旁，面露焦虑。他看见伊万悠闲地一口一口喝伏特加，一副等闲自若的样子。王耀不知道伊万带了多少瓶伏特加，或许斯拉夫人的摩托车里燃烧的不是柴油而是酒。他揉揉太阳穴，对于自己轻率地提议去新奥尔良有些懊恼，虽然他只是顺应伊万的心意。面对这个伤痕累累的男孩，他只能一昧地答应。  
他们上路：王耀开路，不时回过头看看后面的白熊是否还在。好在伊万除了酒驾之外其他动作都算规矩。而且多数时候天气晴朗，碧空如洗，俄亥俄河在他们身侧壮丽地蜿蜒，日照之下金波粼粼。夜里风从远处宽阔的平原与石灰岩丘谷上吹来，千里长墙般的柏树飕飕作响。这时候伊万会坐在火堆边，讲他在莫斯科和斯大林格勒的日子。  
“我们在雪地里，很冷很冷，只有雪。那是我经历过最冷的冬天”伊万说，他手里少不了一瓶伏特加。王耀侧躺在一旁听，火光给他俩的脸抹上一层黏稠的暖红色。伊万眼神下垂，声音像是来自辽远的某处：“我在雪地里。我在莫斯科长大，你知道，我家离圣瓦西里升天教堂不远。即使在没有星星的夜里打开窗户，也能看见教堂九个尖顶上有光点。那些是被伊凡皇帝杀死的建筑师，他们心怀怨恨，不愿离去。  
“我在那个地方时，我躺在一条破碎的小道里，周围人管这个叫战壕。那里很脏，但是不臭，因为酒和屎尿都被冻结了。我穿的军大衣一共有十一处黄色污渍，内里有四处破洞，棉絮怎么也堵不上。  
“我想到很多人，我的姐姐妹妹，还有你。但我知道你还活着。”  
王耀一言不发。火堆中，薪柴噼里啪啦作响，显得夜晚更加寂静。他盯着火光，祈求下一场雪，雪大如所有天使一起折翅，数千万羽毛从天国降雨般落下，直至掩埋所有往事。  
这天夜里，他梦见长江江畔温热而晴朗的夏夜被不计其数的白雪吹散，他在雪花长河中孤零零地划一叶舟，地上的家乡已经不复存在，茫茫的夜空只有雪洁白的光芒。  
他祈求这场雪一直下。

两位骑手行进到西拉法叶市附近，这是个明媚的早餐。空气饱满明丽如弦乐。路过一片蒲公英飘舞的空气时，王耀感觉视野左前方有什么不可抗拒地闪烁，像是太阳落入了柏树林。他侧头仔细地看过去，路边的树林中伸出一只手，年轻、力量感的线条流畅明快。车驶近了，手属于一个金发碧眼的青年，头系一条绛紫色印花丝巾，戴塑料框眼镜，穿着飞行员样式的外套，上面还浮夸地贴着多面星条旗。这是一张属于大学校园里橄榄球队或者帆船队的面孔。  
王耀看着他，不由得缓住车。金发青年兴奋地冲他大喊：天主在上！好心的日本人，让我搭一程！  
王耀对自己没有愤怒有些吃惊。金发青年一边扶眼镜，一边跌跌撞撞地跑来。王耀冲他好气地叫道：你的天主没有教过你中国人和日本人的区别？日本人可不敢自己开着车去新奥尔良。  
噢，中国人比那些轰炸珍/珠/港的魔鬼好心得多，也勇敢得多。青年走到他跟前了，向他比了个大拇指。深琥珀色望进湛蓝色，王耀能感受到搭车人身上蓬勃的生命力，这是他已数年不曾体会过的。眼镜青年的目光往王耀后方顿了顿，然后这位神经粗大的美国人也明白了：眼前两人是显然的照顾者与被照顾者的关系。照顾者温柔而和气，被照顾者暴戾且沉默。美国人对利益关系认识得尤为清楚，所以他无视向他怒视眈眈的白熊，转而向王耀说：“我正要去新奥尔良。还有什么比搭陌生朋友的车更为精彩的出场方式？我要吓一个老气横秋的英国人一大跳。”他这样说着，眼珠灵活地转来转去，双手猛地张开。王耀被他逗得不禁发笑，他认为这个精力过剩的美国人就像马戏团里的狮子，需要观众也善于获得观众。  
美国人理所当然地加入旅程中。王耀把车开得飞快，他胸中涌起奇异的快感，一种经背叛得来的自由，一种全新的生活可能。他甚至把头盔摘了，沐浴在铺面而来的风和阳光中。美国人在他的后座因为疾驰而快活得大叫。王耀羡慕这个快乐得来如此之简单的青年。  
“你叫什么名字？”王耀用力喊道。  
“阿尔弗雷德！阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯。你呢，奇迹的东方客人？”  
王耀欲张口，突然想到身后的伊万。伊万一言不发地跟在后面，发动机嗡嗡作响，王耀觉得那是谴责与愤怒的声音。他说：“我姓王。后面的是伊万。他六年前保卫了斯大林格勒。”  
“cool！”阿尔弗雷德满不在乎地吹了个口哨。他潦草的恭维并不让人高兴。王耀得快点找下一个话题。于是他问阿尔弗雷德从哪儿来，干些什么。  
阿尔弗雷德欢快地答说：他来自密歇根，本在芝加哥大学念社会学，但这是他那位古板的英国兄长强加给他的。至于他自己，刚擅自到普渡大学报道，因为他想到月球去。“月亮不是毫无使命地升起的，它的使命是提醒我见它！”阿尔弗雷德大喊，他还补充说，巧合的是新奥尔良这次的狂欢节上也会有一个巨大的月亮气球，他说到兴头上，不禁双臂高举，像一只低飞的鹰。这正是王耀想逃进去的。

这天夜晚三人在林海深处停下，搭起篝火。多了一位美国人并没有使他们看上去安全到被旅馆接受。阿尔弗雷德说，现在的人都很胆小，跟那个英国人一样，做事总要想半天。阿尔弗雷德有一种能轻而易举讲出自己的事而不觉得有负担的魔力。伊万一整天没有说什么话，只是喝酒，一双眼睛在雪花石膏般的茂盛发丝和握着酒瓶的大手之间露出来，湿漉漉直勾勾的。他说话气息也更浑浊软腻。  
月球上都是伏特加厂和狗熊，他对阿尔弗雷德说。  
“你喝醉了。”王耀往火堆中丢一把薪柴。  
伊万罕见地没有搭理他。他只盯着阿尔弗雷德，语气认真：你有没有挨过水管？我是说，钢铁的那种。你只有挨它的打才能到月球，在你的梦里。  
美国人对苏联人的挑衅见怪不怪，脸上挂着傲慢的神色。他撅噘嘴，不置可否地答：你已经替我挨得够多了，独/裁/者的英雄。  
王耀又往火堆中扔了一把薪柴。两人沉默的空气间存在一种张力，像一块拉伸的布，这股力在王耀的背脊上滚过，长出尖锐的荆棘刺。他感到有必要斩断通往不可收拾局面的野草。  
王耀说，琼斯先生，你的话确实欠妥。伊万的青春属于他的祖国，尽管他不是完全自愿这样的，但这无损于他得到的荣光。我听说过芝加哥大学的社会学，它很好很有名。作为那里的前任学生，你应该考虑一些更有意义的事。如果你觉得我的话有什么冒犯之处，那就是文化差异的缘故。我实在想说：你应该看清生活中的责任，而且去尊重那些同样脚踏实地的人，而不是想这些···空想。  
阿尔弗雷德却答：“我二十岁，一天吃五个汉堡，喝三杯可乐。我二十岁如果不去想这些，不去登月，那么我三十岁时就只剩下一身脂肪。我的人生就这么点，很宝贵。去他妈的责任，其他人想怎么样和我无关。如果我现在不去找到一些答案，我接下来就再也找不到了。”  
一夜再无人言语。王耀隐约担心伊万在夜色里对阿尔弗雷德下某种毒手，但伊万睡着前眼睛一直看着东边的星星们，若有所思。他仿佛自言自语地说，小耀，你有没有想过要成为别人？

次日碧空如洗，阿尔弗雷德坐上王耀的后座，美/国/人和苏/联/人默契地避开了所有可能的眼神接触。阿尔弗雷德身上那种使荒原变为花海的魔力正在消退，王耀这么想。但他有信心在幻梦完全消散前主动与其挥别，所以预期的旅程还是愉快的。  
他们在密苏里和阿肯色的交界处吃午餐。王耀和伊万分享他的生菜和在伊利诺亚炒好的、被带上行程的佐饭料（这个叫渣海椒，他介绍道）。阿尔弗雷德还是吞咽着冷汉堡，王耀怀疑他的背包里全是汉堡，如有例外，那就是炸鸡。  
你的包里全是麦当劳吗？王耀问。  
当然不！阿尔弗雷德豪气万丈地回答。  
那么里面还有什么，宇航服？王耀说这话时，觉得昨晚自己的话有些莽撞。可他比阿尔弗雷德年长，因此说教是可以被原谅的。  
阿尔弗雷德突然警惕地看着他，马戏团的狮子认真了，利齿间流动丝丝的凉气。王耀被他盯得有些发麻，以为阿尔弗雷德在介意昨晚的话。阿尔弗雷德审视了一下伊万，确认苏/联/人没有加入对话的打算，才小心翼翼地把背包背到胸前，拿出一个士兵玩偶。它同着装一样古板：英式红礼服，高高的黑色毛绒帽子，一脸严肃。阿尔弗雷德攥着这个古怪的人偶，眼神一瞬有点出神，他眼底的春风不可在过于喧嚣的密歇根湖上寻觅，而只属于英格兰乡间连绵如绿丝绒般的旷野。阿尔弗雷德说：“你有一部分说对了，王，我登月那一天，要把这个东西放进我的宇航服里。”  
没有一个孤身上路的旅人是能用一句话描述完的人。

叙述是有限的，阿尔弗雷德和伊万的故事都已在一句话里自行生长，如蛹里长出面积巨大的蝴蝶。叙述的重心转到了王耀上：他出身于长江边上一座村庄，这座村庄到底能被定位在河水的横轴的哪一个点并不重要。王家是当地的望族，王耀由此能够接受新式教育、北上至北平求学，最后被派往莫斯科大学深造。到莫斯科的第一个冬天，雪下得尤为慷慨，相比之下北平的冬天就像一个吝啬鬼，不情不愿地撒出一点雪。王耀第一次见到如此明亮的天地，他挂着欣喜的表情回过神来时，身后一个高大的斯拉夫青年正柔柔地笑着看着他。  
两个人相遇了，然后是莫斯科短暂的夏天。1941年8月31日，王耀如往常一样去校内一栋鲜有人来往的教学楼参加地下文学社团的活动。拧开一瓶啤酒，他们聊最近西欧和美国的文学：这是海明威和凯鲁亚克能在苏/联存活的为数不多的言语的土壤。突然一位犹太成员上气不接下气地推门而入，他迟到了，但没人在意，因为他歇斯底里地叫道：“茨维塔耶娃去世了！”  
接下来周围发生了什么，王耀记不起来了，明明他永远记得这个日子——他当晚回到宿舍后在所有本子和书本上写下41·8·31。短暂的瞬间，他想到今天下午伊万要被派往明斯克了，他应该去送行。但是大诗人的死亡如山崩地裂，吞咽淤泥焚烧天空，具有无法抗拒的、更高层次的力量，轻易地把其他思想与房间一起卷走。房间变成了一个独立的空间，飞在俄罗斯这块苦难的老土地上，飞越了一切痛苦、秘/密/警/察和铁丝网。他感到一种触电般的热流，看到诗人的命运：既然无法活于大地，那就死于天空。近于幻觉的体验中，托尔斯泰、涅克拉索夫、勃洛克...纷至沓来，来到他心中的旷野，他们一起大声歌唱和哭泣。他仿佛来到了人类和历史的尽头。  
最后他彻底虚脱了。几位社员找来一口小钟，房间肃静，他们沉痛地敲钟。当，当，当。

当当当，他听见这样的声音，像冰块冲向另一块冰块，毫不犹豫地粉身碎骨。王耀醒来时，伊万拿着一条沾血的车轴站在一边，等待他醒来。阿尔弗雷德穿着普鲁士蓝字母印花毛衣躺在地上，脑袋上血花朵朵，分外鲜艳。

他想说，你疯了，但是话经由嘴流出来却变成了：没关系，没事的，一切都好。但伊万并不需要这些莫名其妙的安慰，他利落地把阿尔弗雷德的尸体扔进了密西西比河的某条支流。这片如同万蛇一体的水网如此浩瀚，尸体会漂到哪里去是一个黑色幽默的概率论游戏。王耀没有问阿尔弗雷德死掉的缘故，因为原因都是平日在空气中一点点堆积的，当伊万采取了行动，这些原因就从氤氲的记忆里结晶凸显出来。但王耀还记得那个英国士兵玩偶，埋掉阿尔弗雷德的背包时，他悄悄把它拿出来带在了身上。  
目击者迷乱地吐着安慰的话语，凶手却从容自若。驶入路易斯安纳前的最后一个晚上，凌晨时分下了一场小雨。两人同时在幽暗浑浊的林海中醒来。王耀生起一堆火，第三次加柴后，他罕见地谈起故乡。  
伊万侧卧着，一手撑头，目不转睛地聆听。但是他说：“你想回家，你想逃避这里的什么，耀？”  
我只是讲讲而已，王耀有些烦躁地说。伊万安静了，他只发出嘴唇与瓶口的结合声，酒在水里绽放。王耀说，这个时候的长江边上长满了垂柳，风吹过来，碧涛万顷，千万片莹绿的柳叶随金色光芒一齐律动。江水托着柳絮一同流去。那是很美的春天。  
伊万说春天的时候他的姐姐妹妹会穿上鲜艳的衣服，走起来像晚霞在飘。娜塔莎尤其漂亮，他没有见过柳树，但是风中的柳枝或许就像娜塔莎飘摇的长发。但娜塔莎脾气很怪异，“她其实不算自大”，伊万笑着补充，他说娜塔莎从来没有答应过男孩子的邀请，是个让人省心的妹妹。王耀的眼皮开始打颤，他想问：那她们现在怎么样了呢？但是他的视野越来越模糊。他睡着了。

法国的前殖民地是一个全新的世界，绚丽的风情让亡命至此的骑士们觉得，自己能把过去像丢一个空易拉罐一样丢在州界的另一端，然后毫无负担地在路易斯安纳开始新生活。一路上伊万喝了好几处据称是从波尔多运来的红酒，他每次喝完都轻松地咂咂嘴，这就是向日葵和鸢尾花的区别。王耀买了一串挂脖的花环，像个从夏威夷度假回来的人。  
他们终于驶入了新奥尔良，但伊万一开始就算错了时间，天主教的斋戒日和忏悔日已经结束了。狂欢节的飙风止息，来来往往的行人脸色漠然，偶尔好奇地打量两个走错了地方的旅客。伊万说这不能怪他，因为他连对东正教的记忆都很模糊。王耀有些疲倦，他清楚了两人从来都没有期待过这场狂欢节。那么他们为什么开启旅程？  
他没有头绪地走着，看见一轮庞大的月亮。月球热气球还停在一个行人稀少的街角处，王耀怀揣着阿尔弗雷德的遗物走去。热气球旁边的咖啡店有红木地板和落地窗，一个眉目清秀的碧眼青年坐在那里，身旁放着一束金盏花。  
他把人偶放进热气球的筐里。他想，即使是阿尔弗雷德那么轻飘飘的生命，也是需要一件物品去承受重量的。但他折回过来，一回过头就是那位金发碧眼的青年，来者穿一整套深棕色正装，洁白挺括的领口系着波洛领结。他一开口，古老庄园里那种潮湿的香氛便随着纯正的伦敦腔流出来，而王耀却从中看到中世纪骑士寒光闪闪的利剑。  
午安，先生，琼斯在哪？他不可能把这个玩具交给别人。他走失了，走了另一条路，他先在印第安那下车了，王耀一遍又一遍地开口。英国人颤抖地看着他，你说什么？你为什么发不出声音？一个软糯的声音传过来，耀，你们在干什么？英国人镇定地使了个眼色，咖啡馆里走出好几个着黑西装的人，围在他身边。难怪阿尔弗雷德学社会学，他原来完全不需要考虑生活的重量，他说，这句话有了声音。英国人漂亮的绿色瞳孔不住震动，你为什么会知道？阿尔还活着吗？  
这个瞬间有无数个借口通往无数个可能性。可是英国人的话中强烈克制的情感把王耀捕获了，嘉龙还活着吗，湾还活着吗，他们有没有受苦？地上突然多了几颗眼泪，王耀在别人的悲剧里经历自己的悲剧：他去往莫斯科后不久，一张几经辗转的信纸终于传到他的手中，他读到长江边上失散的家人，像一根根秋天的蓬草。他难以抑制地哭了出来。  
“阿尔弗雷德侮辱我，我杀了他。不关耀的事。”  
所有人都怔住，英国人面如死灰，他看向伊万，一整座冰川涌上碧绿色的眼睛，那里的悲伤重重压过仇恨。伊万毫不回避地回盯他，声线平静。我恨现在的年轻人，伊万说，我千里迢迢从伊利诺亚州而来，就是想在路上锤死一个这样的年轻人。你没有遇见过我这样的人吧，小绅士？不过你尽可以向我复仇。  
他还没说完，英国人的随从们就擒住了他。英国人从怀里拿出一把漂亮的小手枪，向王耀说，抱歉先生，我替阿尔弗雷德谢谢你，但是我必须惩罚你的同伴，我相信你没有意见，我听说东方人也相信血债血偿。阿尔弗雷德不是一个供疯子杀死的肉靶子，他很吵，但他是我的亲人。他学习成绩很好，靠自己的能力考上了芝加哥大学，还当上了那里的帆船队队员，去年夏天我还去密歇根湖看了他们的校际联赛。我知道他其实是想去普渡学航天工程的。我在这里等他，就是想和他和解···他那么年轻，今年七月才二十岁，他本来还有很长的未来···  
王耀木然地点点头。伊万悠闲地说，开心点小耀，至少我们来了一趟新奥尔良对不对？既然结束了，那我们终于可以回家了。  
回家是一个在两人之间已经消失了六年的词语。1943年3月，王耀终于等来了从斯大林格勒回来的英雄，他喜出望外，在浩荡的天光中流下两淌热泪。但伊万却说，我们走吧小耀，去一个足够远的地方，我已经为这里流了太多血了。于是此后两人的岁月是流亡的气息，涅瓦河在梦中的涌动，斧子劈柴时的闪光。  
王耀喃喃问，为什么？你不可能通过杀掉一个人回家。  
伊万答：  
“那天下午我从部队回家。那是哪一天哪一年，哪一个季节，我已经想不起来了。但是我记得那天下午天气很好，因为姐姐的脸被阳光照着，暖融融的，我还以为她睡着了。回家途中，我觉得每个人都在对我笑。买酒时店主激动地指着我胸前的勋章，还额外送了我一壶伏特加。我走到家里，门口有一些被摔碎的瓶子和其他东西的粉末。我看到姐姐躺在地上，娜塔莎坐在她旁边，一双眼睛死死地盯着门口的方向。我跨过地上几具尸体走到她身边，娜塔莎没有看我，她像一尊雕塑一样凝望着门口。她说一群大学生闯了进来，说她们是暴/政的婊/子，几个人解开皮带按住了索菲亚，娜塔莎用剪毛线的剪刀刺他们，因为那把刀很小，她得往人身上刺好几次才够深，我能想象她挥舞剪刀像我们小时候在冰面上凿冰。她说的时候，我才发现姐姐肚子上个有个血窟窿，娜塔莎的紫色裙子也变成了红裙子。娜塔莎说完就不再说话了，我等了很久，她也没再开口。后来我把她们埋一个有很多向日葵的山丘。  
“你不用悲伤，因为我早已设想过我的死。我也知道，你虽然会悲伤，但今后会很愉快，因为你其实一直在忍耐我。你有想过成为别人吗？至少我曾经想过，我好想成为一个轻松的人，读诗，唱歌，旅行，但不知怎的这该死的老天不允许。我在杀了索菲亚和娜塔莎的那几个大学生的尸体上找到一本诗集，作者叫···茨维塔···耶娃？她的那些轻飘飘的读者杀了我的家人，可是我好喜欢她的诗：披上你的光辉，拯救我···”

一只蝴蝶悬浮在午后的阳光中时，枪响了，伊万轻轻地倒下，像旷野中无声崩塌的大雪。王耀再次抬起头，看见日光下站着一个白金色长发的斯拉夫年轻女人，她穿着皮粉色飞行员外套，一条极短的A字裤和黑色马丁靴。她冲老人抬抬下巴，千丝万缕日光在她薄玻璃般的紫眼睛上跃动。王耀看着她的双眼，他看见1943年2月纷纷扬扬的大雪，看见1949年4月绵延不绝的森林之海，他缺席的狂欢节：花车、彩灯、套在卡通外套里的人微笑着向他挥手，还有伊万.布拉金斯基，他坐在游行队伍边上一个酒馆靠窗处，脸上难得有点红晕，像软绵绵的流心草莓棉花糖。一个紫罗兰色气球脱离了扎蝴蝶结的漂亮女孩的手心，往天空飘去。王耀看见气球从安娜的眼睛里飘出来。  
安娜的中文发音如大多数外国人一般古怪：“我在找一场狂欢。我迟到了很久，我带着地图，你知道在哪吗？”  
王耀答：“我知道，并且我正要前去。“

21点时王耀从西城区一条胡同出发。他骑一辆摩托，那是他向隔壁人家的孙子借的。夜晚空气略微湿润，楼房中数千盏明亮的窗户和一个接一个的路灯变成一条条流动的长线。他驶过一些造型各异的花坛，牡丹的馨香漂浮在夜空中。他离长安街越发近了，身旁多了很多骑着自行车的青年，他们大多是学生，穿着或紫色或红色的校园文化衫，说说笑笑，眼神包含热情。一些人向他投以钦佩的目光。人群中，他听到各种方言，还有软糯的港台腔，各色语言烟雾颗粒似地弥漫，这使他十分欣慰。  
王耀目视前方，长安街灯火通明，这是前所未有的盛大庆典。他的前方千万束灯光和光点四射，它们如此明亮，以至于仿佛模糊了时间和空间，王耀以为自己在翱翔，他从未感觉这些光束离他这么近，近到吞噬他，成为他本身，成为一个轻快的存在。

人群像鱼群一样游动着前行，他在上升，自然地变为远处一个摇曳的光点。他再次年轻，他仿佛从未老去。

END


End file.
